Shadows of the Past
by Amoloi
Summary: A mysterious young girl leads everyone out of an unknown forest. She doesn't give the garuntee that they can trust her. As they near the end of the forest she start getting cruel. Draco suspects something but can't figure it out.


They were stuck in the middle of the forest. They probably would have started killing each other if they were sure they were going to get out. Draco leaned against a tree sneering.  
  
"The famous Harry Potter can't get out of this can he?" he sneered.  
  
"Your not helping any. Why don't you try to find a way out?" Harry said back.  
  
"Because."  
  
"If your not going to say anything to help don't say anything at all." Hermione said frustrated and sighed.  
  
She felt unsafe with the fact that she was lost in a forest with Voldemort, the most wanted killer in the wizarding world.   
  
"I'm hungry." Ron said.  
  
"Well, we can't recognize any of the plants here so its best not to eat them." Mrs. Weasly said.  
  
Just then, in front of Mr. Weasly a miniature image of a girl hovered before his eyes. He rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks. By then it had gone in front of everyone and went into the center of where they where standing. In a shimmering light that grew bigger a girl that looked like the figure appeared.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" she said sternly.  
  
"We're lost and I'm hungry." Ron said carelessly.  
  
"Ron! We can't find our way out. What are-"  
  
Hermione stopped because the girl was laughing. What is she laughing about? Hermoine thought.  
  
"Excuse me, but what is so funny?" Voldemort said irritated.  
  
"Did you guys really expect to find your way out of here? Only people who live in this forest no the way out." the girl replied in between laughs.   
  
"Why couldn't just appariate out of here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Your weak magic is useless in the Gracian Forest." the girl continued to laugh like their stupidity was funny to her.  
  
"Why?" "Because it's protected by spirits that only allow people who live here use magic to protect the land. And its plants are almost all poisonous to kill any unwanted people."  
  
"Wait a second! Did you say our magic was weak?" said Cornilius Fudge, Minister of Magic.  
  
"Yes." She finally stopped laughing and her cold eyes held a challenging look that made him back down.  
  
"Well, how do we get out of here?" Harry asked.  
  
She just stared at him looking him up and down.  
  
"Yes, I'm Harry Potter! Now answer my question, please."  
  
"Your who? Never heard of Harry Potter."  
  
They all looked at her shocked.  
  
"You should. He is all over the wizarding newspapers. Wait why isn't this place recorded?" Fudge said.  
  
"We aren't concerned what happens with other magical beings. And we aren't recorded because we don't wish to follow your laws and prefer to remain hidden."   
  
The girl looked ready to fight and her voice was defensive.  
  
"Can you lead us out of here?" Draco asked joining the conversation.  
  
"Sure. But I sujest you be careful because nothing here is all that friendly to visitors."  
  
"How can we trust you?" Fred, George, Ginny, and Luscius said in unison.  
  
"I guess you can't. Of course the only other choice is to stay here and die a painfully slow way of starvation. But if you follow me I can at least give you a quick death."  
  
Her look was mischievous. She had a smile that looked as if there was something she wasn't saying.  
  
"I'll go." Draco said wanting to get away.  
  
Draco followed the girl out of the area they were in. The others followed.  
  
"What's your name?" Draco asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What should we call you?"  
  
"Nimoa."  
  
"That's your name?"  
  
"No. But I don't give my real name out to people I don't trust."  
  
"Why were you staring at Harry if you didn't even recognize him?"  
  
"Harry? Oh. Just reading his thoughts and figuring out his magical capability."  
  
"How?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
Draco looked at her. She had really long brown hair and tanned skin. It was flawless and her eyes were cold gray. She had  
  
full lips and was about 5'9".  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, thats the end of the first chapter. It's my first fanfic so I could use some reviews. I don't accept flames. If you have anything to improve my story or any ideas that could help, please post them. R&R please!  
  
Amoloi 


End file.
